


The Answer

by klonoafan5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pre-Canon, isn't compliant to the AU anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: The Commander gets a surprise visit.





	The Answer

"...I'm busy."

"I _said_ I'm bus-"

"You aren't too busy for a old friend?"

" _Sonic?"_

"The one and only!"

"Hmm...Judging by that look of your face, you're probably wonderin' why I'm here right? Well, I came here to become your new agent!"

"...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"N-No reason. It's just..I thought that since you had to endure everything that the previous commander had thrown at you-"

"Whoa there, Abe. I'm going to have to stop you right there before you start assimilating yourself with your father."

"But-"

"Nope. Stop right there, buddy."

"B-But you-"

" _Stop._  The previous leader of GUN...your father...did horrible things. That man isn't the man I see right here. You hear me?"

"W-Whoa…!"

"..I hear you."

"Okay. ..Does this mean I'm hired?"

"...Haha...Yes. Yes you are."


End file.
